Chroniques d'un déserteur d'Iwa
by Cursed Wizard
Summary: Dévoré par une fascination sans borne, il se repassait sans cesse la beauté de l’explosion, cette beauté éphémère qui mourait aussitôt qu’elle naissait, une apothéose morte née si brève mais qui frappait à jamais.


**Chroniques d'un déserteur d'Iwa**

Auteur : Cursed Wizard

Genre: Général

Résumé : Dévoré par une fascination sans borne, il se repassait sans cesse la beauté de l'explosion, cette beauté éphémère qui mourait aussitôt qu'elle naissait, une apothéose morte née si brève mais qui frappait à jamais. C'est à cet instant que Deidara décida de devenir shinobi.

Il revoyait encore ses prunelles rouges croiser pour la première fois les siennes, il y a de cela huit ans. Génie de son pays, artiste dans l'âme et imbu de sa personne, Deidara passait encore le plus clair de son temps à sculpter l'argile, rôdé depuis son plus jeune âge à fabriquer pots de terre ou statues de différentes formes. A l'aube de ses trois ans, il se souvenait encore de cet instant. Cet instant où, les yeux grands ouverts devant le spectacle que lui offrait son père, il découvrit la vraie signification de l'Art.

Il pouvait encore redessiner dans ses pensées le parcours emprunté par les doigts de son géniteur, si agiles, si rapides. Ils dansaient sur la surface ambrée, la caressaient, en suivaient les contours comme s'il s'était agit d'un être vivant, d'une personne à part entière. Fasciné, il observait, s'abreuvait du moindre geste, enregistrant le mouvement le plus infime. Son regard bleu s'était alors reporté sur ses mains, où demeuraient deux bouches dont il ignorait encore l'utilité. Celles-ci avaient vu le jour avec lui et restaient pour la plupart du temps fermées. A cette époque, les contrôler lui semblait tout bonnement impossible et par conséquent, celles-ci agissaient de leur propre volonté, indépendantes de toute autorité émise par leur propriétaire. Néanmoins, à l'approche de la terre cuite, elles s'animèrentsoudainement, salivant par avance, attirées par l'odeur si caractéristique qui émanait du matériau. Les langues visqueuses se mirent à chatouiller ses paumes, avides, rongées par une soif mystérieuse.

D'abord déconcerté, il avait levé les yeux vers celui qu'il admirait en quête d'une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, nullement surpris par l'air perdu de son fils. Rien ne lui avait été révélé à propos du clan, à propos de cette technique héréditaire des plus dévastatrices mais aussi des plus belles. Dans cette famille qui demeurait la plus puissante du pays de la Terre, il était coutume que ce « don » s'éveille de lui-même, laissant ainsi leur propriétaire développer et approfondir par eux-mêmes cet art qui se perpétuait de génération en génération. Par conséquent, lorsque le jeune blond s_'_aperçut de la réaction si calme de son père, il n'en fut que soulagé… et emplit d'une fierté dont il ne connaissait la cause exacte. Emerveillé, il observa avec curiosité ces deux étranges phénomènes s'agiter avec tant de ferveur et d'envie devant l'argile, muées par une attirance qu'il savait à présent innée.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'un sac rempli de terre et y plongea sans hésiter l'une de ses mains. Par habitude, il entreprit de manipuler le matériau entre ses phalanges, impatient. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu modeler le moindre fragment, la bouche dévora l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait amassé pour en recracher quelques secondes plus tard une sphère parfaite. Cet évènement nécessita un léger temps de latence chez le garçon, qui en était resté pantois. Il retourna longuement entre ses doigts ce petit objet sculpté à la perfection puis finit même par s'en amuser. Satisfait de lui-même, il s'élança d'un air guilleret vers son géniteur afin de lui exposer son nouveau chef d'œuvre. A la vue de cette petite merveille, celui qu'il respectait le plus au monde finit par dire :

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, Deidara… »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu confus. Depuis tout jeune, son père n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'il était tout le portrait de sa mère, ce qui le surprenait souvent. Celle-ci était morte en temps de guerre et, d'après les dires des autres membres du clan, demeurait une shinobi au talent exceptionnel et à l'orgueil démesuré. Le garçon hocha donc la tête, ne sachant que répondre en croisant les prunelles noisette de son père. Puis, trop content de sa nouvelle trouvaille, il retourna à ses occupations dans le but de tester ses nouvelles capacités.

Trois longues années s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Deidara s'était entièrement consacré à son Art. Modelant encore et encore de petits essais, il observait son environnement afin de trouver de nouvelles idées de création quand son regard aigue-marine se posa sur un oiseau. Depuis qu'il était né, cet animal avait été une source de fascination pour l'artiste, autant par leur chant que par leur vol gracieux. C'est alors que lui vint sa toute première invention. Il s'empressa donc de rajouter une tête, puis des ailes et pour finir, des pattes et une queue à une de ses sphères. Dans ses mains se dressait alors une représentation fidèle au possible du petit volatile.

Ravi à la vue de la petite créature se dressant entre ses mains, il courut à la recherche de son père afin de la lui montrer. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'élança ventre à terre dans les rues bondées pour aboutir à un imposant plateau. Devant lui, sur le terrain rocailleux, deux shinobis de son clan s'entraînaient à manipuler leurs explosifs. Perplexe, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et s'assit en tailleur, curieux de voir ce dont était capable ses aînés.

Ces derniers, combattant pour le moment au corps à corps, s'envoyaient coups de poings et coups de pieds. Avec une aisance évidente, ils tournoyaient, esquivaient, attaquaient en une danse effrénée. Autour d'eux, le chakra (alourdissait) l'air, augmentant la pression encore et encore, mêlé aux bruits (assourdissants) des explosions. Les kunai volaient pour se planter plus loin, se heurtaient parfois et laissaient place au vacarme du combat. Durant quelques rares moments de silence, les murmures des ninjas résonnaient, techniques ou provocations. Soudain, l'un des combattants bondit en arrière et atterrit à distance de son adversaire. Se saisissant d'une poignée d'argile logé dans sa sacoche, il modela rapidement une sphère.

A cette vision, Deidara écarquilla les yeux. Bien que de forme basique, ce petit objet représentait son tout premier essai, ainsi que la découverte de son don. Sceptique, il fronça les sourcils et attendit de voir ce que l'homme avait en tête. Celui-ci joignit ses doigts et projeta la petite sculpture en direction de son ennemi, avant de s'écrier : « Katsu ! ». A ces mots, une violente détonation retentit. Le blond, figé, sentit soudain deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer à distance.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea son géniteur, la mine inquiète.

Cependant, la scène se reproduisait sans fin dans la tête du blond. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce spectacle dont il avait été témoin semblait avoir déclenché un sentiment en lui, un sentiment profond et puissant. Comme en état de choc, immobile, il ne semblait plus entendre les paroles de son père. Pour lui, seul comptait ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Dévoré par une fascination sans borne, il se repassait sans cesse la beauté de l'explosion, cette beauté éphémère quimourait aussitôt qu'elle naissait, une apothéose morte née si brève mais qui frappait à jamais. C'est à cet instant que Deidara décida de devenir shinobi.

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée sur les contrées du pays de la Roche, le jeune homme se leva hâtivement de son lit. A présent, son entraînement en tant que ninja pouvait commencer.

Après s'être rapidement lavé et habillé, il se rua hors de chez lui en direction du plateau rocheux. Sur sa route, les rues semblaient désertes, dépourvues de tout passant à cette heure de la matinée. Au coin d'un magasin, quelques badauds le dévisagèrent, surpris de voir un enfant de cet âge débouler le long des chemins étroits. Un sourire narquois se forma sur les lèvres de Deidara, tandis qu'il filait sous leurs yeux ahuris. Un jour, ces hommes connaîtraient son nom, lui qui deviendrait le plus grand artiste de son pays.

Un court laps de temps s'écoula avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination. A peine eut-il foulé le sol rocailleux qu'il se saisit de sa sacoche, s'empara d'une poignée d'argile et façonna une sphère. Avec une intense concentration, il joignit ses doigts et se laissa porter par ses instincts, insérant une légère quantité de chakra dans la terre cuite tout comme le faisait son aîné. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux et envoya son projectile dans les airs. Déterminé à tenter le tout pour le tout, sans disjoindre ses phalanges, il s'écria : « Katsu ! ».

Ainsi, le phénomène de la veille se reproduisit. Brisant le calme de la plaine, un vacarme assourdissant retentit tandis que sa figurine explosait. De nouveau, cette même beauté, cette même apothéose le figea, le frappant de plein fouet tel un coup qu'on lui aurait infligé. Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu la violence de sa future détonation. Avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva projeté par une puissante bourrasque, mêlée à du feu et à son propre chakra. Ses bras se portèrent à son visage en une vaine tentative de se protéger mais il roula à terre, propulsé à quelque vingtaine de mètres de sa position initiale. A l'endroit où il avait jeté la sphère ne restait qu'un tas de poussière, seule trace de ce qui était sa petite sculpture.

Difficilement, il se redressa sur ses coudes avant d'être pris par une violente quinte de toux. Toutefois, il paraissait heureux, heureux d'être celui qui avait fait naître cette merveille, cette œuvre d'art qui l'avait tant touché. En dépit du mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, il sourit. Il n'avait pourtant pas fourni une importante dose de chakra dans la sphère, ce qui signifiait que le lendemain, son chef d'œuvre brillerait d'un éclat plus grand encore que ce dernier. Empli d'une joie immense, il reposa sa tête sur la roche brûlante et laissa le noir envahir son champ de vision. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les pas précipités d'une personne se dirigeant dans sa direction.

Une odeur étrangère emplit ses poumons alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Balayant brièvement du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne tarda pas à définir l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit : ces murs blancs et ces draps jaunis par le temps ne pouvaient être que ceux d'un hôpital. Ainsi, les réminiscences des évènements antécédents l'assaillirent quand quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre, interrompant le flot de souvenirs qui le noyaient.

Reportant par réflexe son attention vers la porte, il aperçut son père qui marchait tranquillement vers lui. Etrangement, une lueur d'inquiétude luisait au fond de ses prunelles ambrées.

« A ce que je vois, tu as bien récupéré. »

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, laissant son aîné prendre place sur son lit.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Quelque chose d'important ? répéta-t-il, curieux.

- Oui… souffla-t-il. Avec les évènements d'hier, j'ai dû m'entretenir avec le chef de la famille.

- Et ?

- Il se trouve que tu es un génie, Deidara… D'après la violence de l'explosion qui a retentit hier, il ne peut en être autrement, annonça-t-il gravement, la crainte restant omniprésente sur son faciès.

- Un génie ? s'étonna le blond, sceptique.

- Oui. Qui plus est, tu as toujours été en contact avec l'argile, que ce soit en me regardant sculpter des pots ou en façonnant toi-même des animaux… En trois ans, tu as fait des progrès fulgurants. Les autres shinobis d'Iwa, jounin ou genin, se contentent de sphères pour effectuer leurs techniques… et toi, tu sculptes déjà des oiseaux et des araignées…

- Je ne suis pas un génie, père" le coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Devant cette réaction inattendue, l'homme le dévisagea, tentant de saisir ce qui passait par la tête de son fils.

« Je suis un artiste. » annonça Deidara en le fixant d'un air de défi.

A ces mots, l'homme abandonna son air abattu et eut un sourire en coin. Finalement, le blond lui ressemblait un peu, à lui aussi. Doucement, il passa sa main dans la longue chevelure de son fils et murmura :

« Je le savais déjà depuis longtemps, Deidara. »

A la suite de ces évènements, le blond continua sa progression fulgurante en tant que ninja. De jours en jours, ses réserves de chakra s'agrandissaient tandis que ses créations se compliquaient, s'embellissaient. Telle était sa vocation d'artiste. Lors d'un après-midi pluvieux, seul au milieu du plateau d'entraînement, il lui vint une nouvelle technique : la technique de croissance. En ayant légèrement modifié la nature de son énergie, le jeune homme blond avait vu sa sculpture tripler de taille devant ses yeux, ce qui l'avait agréablement surpris. Explorant de fond en comble ses propres capacités, laissant son imagination modeler pour lui ses structures, Deidara ne cessait de s'améliorer.

Quatre années passèrent sur ce même schéma jusqu'à ses dix ans, âge où l'ambition s'empara de son esprit. Au plus grand malheur de son géniteur, un besoin irrépressible commença à se faire ressentir, une nécessité dévorante de se prouver quelque chose à lui-même, d'évaluer son niveau. Au fil des jours et des semaines, cette addiction croissait, le consumait jusqu'à l'aveugler totalement si bien qu'il ne finit de jurer que par ses œuvres d'art. En un même temps, un mouvement terroriste travaillant au compte d'Iwa s'installait non loin des frontières. En son sein, les shinobis semblaient employer des bombes pour semer la terreur sur les populations voisines et multipliaient leurs attentats.

Bien que leur butrestait inconnu, leurs actions suscitèrent un profond intérêt chez Deidara, qui voyait en cette organisation un moyen de se prouver sa valeur et de s'améliorer encore. Corrompu par l'ambition, rongé par le désir de se perfectionner, autant en tant qu'artiste qu'en tant que combattant, l'adolescent prit une décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie. Pour se prouver sa force, il lui fallait défier la personne la plus puissante à ses yeux, la personne qu'il admirait le plus… et cette personne n'était nulle autre que son père. C'est ainsi que Deidara assassina son seul et unique parent, l'homme à qui il tenait le plus dans le but de rejoindre le mouvement terroriste.

Intégrer le groupe ne fut pas chose facile pour Deidara au vue de son jeune âge ainsi que de son manque d'expérience. Cependant, quand vint le moment de prouver sa valeur en ninja contre l'un des shinobis, le blond eut un rictus. Ce combat s'avérerait bien plus simple que celui qu'il avait livré contre son géniteur, il écraserait son ennemi à plate couture.

Tranquillement, il s'avança en direction de son adversaire et le toisa de ses deux têtes de moins. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu devant l'âge de l'enfant se trouvant devant lui, demanda :

« Gamin, tu es sûr ? »

Un sourire narquois se forma sur les lippes du blond, qui poussa un sifflement méprisant avant de répliquer :

"J'espère que tu vas apprécier le spectacle, hn."

Avec une rapidité née de l'habitude, il enfouit sa main dans sa sacoche pour en retirer un énorme mille-pattes. Son ennemi n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser le mouvement, qu'il se retrouva ligoter par l'insecte d'argile. Affolé, il reporta son regard sur celui qu'il croyait n'être qu'un simple gosse.

« Que… ?

- Personne ne peut rivaliser avec mon art, imbécile ! » s'écria Deidara avec ferveur.

Avant même de pouvoir répliquer, l'homme explosa. Le combat était terminé.

« Ca vous suffit ou vous en voulez encore ? demanda calmement le blond en se tournant vers celui qui le jugeait.

- C'est assez. Tu entreras dans la première escouade demain matin. »

A son arrivée, Deidara constata que la nouvelle de sa venue avait alimenté les derniers ragots. Autour de lui fusaient murmures et menaces. Tous le fixaient, méfiants, défiants ou indifférents. Sans doute le meurtre qu'il avait commis lors de son admission avait fait le tour des troupes, ce qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Il n'était pas nouveau que le blond aimese faire remarquer de la sorte.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent ainsi, sans que l'intégralité des regards braqués sur lui ne daigne le laisser. Il en avait été de même lors de ses premières missions, quand il dut pour la première fois utiliser ses explosifs dans le but d'incendier l'un des pays voisins. Par la suite, son nom circula de plus belle dans les rangs si bien que tous le connaissaient, laissant sa renommée s'élargir au-delà des enceintes terroristes. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva. La destinée du blond fut scellée, alors que trois silhouettes drapées de noir et de rouge pénétrèrent dans l'imposante bâtisse.

Ces prunelles rouges, ce visage impassible, ces cheveux d'un noir de jais… Il les redessinait encore sans difficulté dans sa tête, l'apparence de cet homme qui lui avait imposé un futur, qui avait surpassé son art.

Comme à son habitude, Deidara avait combattu, se fichant de l'identité de ses adversaires. Seule lui importait la beauté qui aboutirait du combat qu'il allait livrer, la beauté de ses explosions à venir. Toutefois, alors qu'il avait pris l'homme brun au piège à l'aide de son mille-pattes, l'Art lui-même s'imposa à lui. De sublimes arabesques de ténèbres couraient le long des murs, mêlées à la somptueuse couleur du sang. Ce mariage de rouge et de noir, de pourpre et d'obscurité, un contraste parfait en de souples courbes… Et derrière, dominant tout, se dressait un homme à la beauté inhumaine. Figé, le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène, émerveillé sans le vouloir, humilié au plus profond de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Deidara avait perdu le contrôle des évènements. Son adversaire avait surpassé son art et sa puissance, suscité son admiration et sa haine. Cet homme qui l'avait défié serait l'homme qui l'admirerait et qui détesterait le plus, un homme qui portait le nom d'Uchiha Itachi.

Note de l'auteur: Un oneshot de plus à mon actif ! Si le texte vous paraît peu vivant, j'en suis désolée. Je suis partie d'une analyse que j'avais écrite de ce personnage et de son passé, ce qui peut se faire sentir parfois. Rien de bien glorieux en somme mais, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai avoir votre avis.


End file.
